Shirong
| Gender = Male | Eye color = | Fur color = Light brown and white | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Status = Living,90 years | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Traveling con artist | Family = Shifu (son) | Combat style = Unspecified; uses trickery and the art of disappearance | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Father Crime" | Voiced by = NickUtopia.com - "Malcolm McDowell Is Master Shifu's Dad In 'Kung Fu Panda: Father Crime' – January 16, 2012" }} Shirong is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the father of Shifu as well as an expert con artist. He appeared in the episode "Father Crime", where he visited Shifu at the Jade Palace. Biography Earlier years As shown in a 2D flashback sequence in the Legends of Awesomeness episode "Father Crime", Shirong and his three-year-old son Shifu used to travel around selling fake healing talismans. Later on, Shirong left his son at the Jade Palace, saying he would return in five minutes. Ten years later, Shirong returned, offering to trade a golden sword for food and supplies, only for Shifu to discover later that the sword was really wood. In Legends of Awesomeness ] Shirong is featured in the episode "Father Crime". He ran into Po and Tigress one day while being threatened by the Croc Bandits. The two helped Shirong and fought the crocs, Shirong lending a hand as well, and the bandits eventually fled. Shirong thanked them and revealed that he was Shifu's father and on his way to visit his son. Surprised by this, Po and Tigress went with him to the Jade Palace. Upon seeing him at the palace doors, Shifu shut Shirong out. After Po brought him in and the Furious Five met him, Shifu explained that Shirong was a thief and con artist, and almost threw him out before Po objected, and Shifu reluctantly allowed Shirong to stay for one night only. That night, Po and the others found the room empty save for a locket, and deduced that he must have been kidnapped by the Croc Bandits. However, Shifu believed it was yet another of the old red panda's scams, and forbid any of his students from going after his father. Po chose to go rescue Shirong, as did Tigress, and they found that Shirong was indeed with the crocs and brought to Tong Fo. Unknown to them, the whole thing was also a setup planned by Shirong, who was working in league with Tong Fo. He had expected Po to come after him so that Tong Fo could trap Po, freeing him of being in the loris' debt, but was alarmed to see Shifu instead. His son tried to free him, but found that the chains were unbound, and soon he was found and knocked unconscious by Tong Fo. He was afterward chained himself, with Tong Fo aiming to make him a permanent prisoner. Though Shirong tried to protest to this, he left when Tong Fo threatened him. After Po and Tigress arrived, having been captured, Shirong returned moments after, saying the rest of the Furious Five had come, tricking Tong Fo into turning his back, allowing him to strike him. After Shifu was freed, the two fought back-to-back together against Tong Fo, and finally defeated him, resulting in him being carried away by the running crocs. Shirong thanked Shifu for helping him. When Shifu and Shirong said goodbye, Shirong told his son that he was correct to leave him at the palace, as it was better than any home he could have given him. Shifu gave his father back the locket, which had had a picture of him when he was a child, and had replaced it with a picture of him and Shirong as they appeared in the present. The two hugged, and after Shirong departed, Shifu found that his father had given Po back all his money he'd conned out of him earlier. Thinking this was unlike his father, Shifu found his own money was gone, and was content with it being so. Personality Though outwardly innocent in appearance, and a generally friendly individual, Shirong is a highly skilled con artist. Deceiving and thieving seems to be a way of life for him, as he has been doing it for many years and even steals from his own son. However, he isn't completely selfish, as he did care enough about Shifu to turn against Tong Fo when his son was in danger. Additionally, he gave Po back the money he had stolen from him, showing that he can occasionally make amends. Shirong also has the habit of making up long and fanciful-sounding words that he uses regularly in his speech. Fighting Style Shirong is a skilled fighter. He often utilizes strategy, in which he is also known to cheat. He also introduced Shifu to Kung Fu. When firstly saw by Po and Tigress when he was "presumably" surrounded by Croc Bandits, he fights well by knocking them by the vitals. Tigress said, "He's good... but not great" when Shirong attacks and have him hit from his left like he didn't even noticed it. Relationships Shifu and Shirong fighting together]] When Shifu was three, his father made him paint coins to look aged to sell them, claiming that they cured the sick. They usually got out of town before the people who purchased the coins realized they were fake. Soon, Shirong left Shifu at the steps of the Jade Palace, telling him he would return in five minutes. However, he didn't come back until ten years later, when he traded a "gold" sword for food and supplies (later revealed to be wood). In the episode "Father Crime", Shirong returned to the Palace only to be turned away by Shifu, who was still angered by his actions, and bothered by his making up of words, but complied to let him stay one night. Later when Shirong was found gone, Shifu did not believe he was kidnapped, thinking it was simply another con. Regardless, he chose to rescue him. Before he left, Po gave him a special locket which belonged to Shirong, which held inside a picture of Shifu as a child. When he went to rescue his father, Shifu found out it was indeed a con, but intended for Po. At first, Shirong left his son to be Tong Fo's prisoner, but came back to save him, the two fighting side by side. After returning to the palace, Shirong remarked that he was correct all those years ago when he left Shifu, as it was a better home than any he could have offered, though Shirong added that he also left him because he "was a jerk". Shifu then handed the locket to his father and revealed that he changed the picture with one of him and his father together as adults. They hugged each other and Shirong departed, but when Po said he got all his coins back from Shirong, Shifu was surprised, and checked his coin purse. He saw that his father stole all his money, as he would expect him to do, and Shifu smiled as he watched him go. Po After Po saved Shirong from Fung and the Croc Bandits, Shirong told him and Tigress that he was visiting his son Shifu at the Jade Palace. While returning to the Jade Palace, Po bombarded Shirong with questions about Shifu's childhood. After telling Po that Shifu was a good child, he chose to show him the "disappearing coin" trick, which ended every time with Po's coins disappearing. Despite being essentially robbed blind, Po was fascinated by this trick, and continued to give Shirong his money. At the Jade Palace, Shifu turned Shirong away, but Po insisted that he allow his own father to stay. Grudgingly, Shifu granted Shirong only one night at the Jade Palace, and Shirong regarded Po as a "good boy" for sticking up for him. Later when Shirong's room was found empty, Shifu told no one to search for him. Though Po tried to convince him to go save Shirong, Shifu said no, and Po went to rescue him himself. Though he tried to save Shirong, and later Shifu, he ended up being saved by the two red pandas instead. When he left the palace the next morning, Shirong had given Po back all the money he conned from him as thanks. Tong Fo Shirong sold Tong Fo a statue that didn't exist, and was in his debt as a result. To pay for this, Shirong had to trick Po to come and "rescue" him from Tong Fo. When he came back from the Jade Palace after being "kidnapped" by the Croc Bandits, he was chained up as bait for his rescuer. When Shifu came instead of Po, Tong Fo took him and tried to keep him as a prisoner. Shirong pleaded with Tong Fo to free his son, but Tong Fo refused and told Shirong to leave while he still had the chance. When Shirong returned, he tricked Tong Fo, saying that the other Furious Five followed along with Po and Tigress. Then he tripped him, fought him, freed his son, and the two defeated Tong Fo together. Fung and the Croc Bandits The Croc Bandits were hired to capture Shirong. However, they were easily defeated by Po and Tigress. When they brought Shirong to Tong Fo, they found out about the plan they had to trick Po into thinking Shirong was in danger, and Tong Fo pointed out that the bandits couldn't be trusted to keep it a secret. They tried to fight Shirong and Shifu and lost, and fled with Tong Fo. Clothing Shirong wears a traditional and a blue robe with dark blue lining and a hood. He also wears dark blue pants and a dark blue sash, and travels with a rucksack. Gallery Shirong-concepts.jpg|Shirong concept art by Andrew Shek Shifu'sFather.jpg| Shifuandshirongpicture.jpg| View more... Quotes Read more... References ru:Ши-ронг Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males